Clumsy Human
by LegendofZeldaRox
Summary: Sometimes she wonders why he even keeps her around. Scratch that- she wonders that constantly. She does nothing but blunder around and trip over her own two feet. She never has brilliant ideas- all she can do is watch in wonder when he does. He is the most magnificent and strange man she has ever met. Why did he waste his time with her? -Oneshot. My first fanfic, sorry!-


It was a complete accident, her ending up traveling with him. All she was doing was enjoying her chips, doing homework at the park when she heard an unfamiliar noise. Before she knew it, this brilliant, exciting, and absolutely bonkers man was bringing her everywhere. How different he was from all the boring, trivial things she saw everyday. She never imagined that something like this could happen to her, but now that it has, it just doesn't seem possible that she would ever be content with her old, bland life. Sometimes she wonders why he even keeps her around. Scratch that- she wonders that constantly. She does nothing but blunder around and trip over her own two feet. She never has brilliant ideas- all she can do is watch in wonder when he does. He is the most magnificent and strange man she had ever met. Why did he waste his time with her?

His name is the Doctor. Her name is Jenna. Ever since Jenna met the Doctor, everything has been quite a blur. A blur in which his face is clear as day. It's all she sees anymore. It's all she wants. Sometimes she hurts inside, because she feels like she might just be falling in love with this man, which is entirely possible, but she knows he could never love her, even if he wanted to, so she pushes it down to dark, cobwebby places in her heart. She's not unfamiliar with boys in any way, but this is no boy. This is a man as old as time, who can travel to places she's always wanted to go to in a heartbeat. But he always goes to the year 1872 or something crazy like that because he wants to "spice it up", and he rubs his hands together in a maddening way as he says it. Yes, he is the wisest, oldest man in the universe, and yet he does things like wear fezzes and bowties and honestly has the attention span of a toddler. She thinks these things often.

He knows nothing of the way she feels. And if he does sometimes catch the rare, fleeting look of pure longing in her eyes, he also stores it away, never to be thought about again. Because such feelings are dangerous to a man like him. He doesn't think he feels for her in such a way, but who knows? It's not like he pays much attention to such mundane things, not when he could be going to a distant planet where all the inhabitants look rather like walking fish. He likes to call them "reverse mermaids", and for some reason this makes him giggle, but all she does is roll her eyes. All he does know, is that if something pleases her, she'll receive it immediately and often, such as those sparkling white flowers that one planet is practically made up of. If she suddenly craves chips, he immediately brings them to where they can find the best ones, and if there's a place that she thinks would be nice to visit, that's their next destination. Because he enjoys that smile on her face, more like a grin, really, with the two front teeth that are slightly bigger than the rest.

One day, Jenna figures out something that quite changes everything.

The Doctor is not immune to the charms of a woman.

That day, the Doctor wanted to take her to a planet that is obsessed with beauty. Everything was beautiful, because they made things that way. They bred their people and animals and plants to be pleasing to the eye. Jenna thought this to be rather vain and pathetic, and the Doctor agreed wholeheartedly, but said "They really do have an interesting culture. You'll see!" and proceeded to drag her out of the TARDIS. Jenna soon realized that maybe breeding your men to be beautiful wasn't so bad. They were models, all of them. Their skin was strangely silvery and shimmery, and they truly were gorgeous. She also noticed the women, who, of course, were also stunning, staring at the Doctor with keen interest. But she wasn't disturbed, because she knew that they were wasting their time. The Doctor has better things to do.

However, later that night, she sees something that rather changes everything. When they ate at a beautifully furnished restaurant later that night, their waitress was flirting with the Doctor. And he was flirting back.

Heavily.

_Well, we flirt all the time, too._ But she knew it was just child's play. She knew that this woman had things that she could only dream of possessing. Ethereal beauty, charm, elegance, grace, wit… But her mind was rather blown when the waitress asked if he would like to take a walk with her as soon as her shift had finished. And he heartily accepted. She felt it rather like a slap to the face. She stared at him in shock as he asked her if she would be alright with going back to the TARDIS without him, that goofy grin on his face. She said it was just fine. Although she was not finished with her dinner, she said that she wasn't hungry (which truthfully she was feeling rather ill all of a sudden) and that she would go ahead and leave exactly then. She didn't want to be in that restaurant a moment longer. As she walked back, she realized that she rather felt like crying. She sat down in her bed, only to realize that sleep wasn't arriving any time soon. So she made some tea and read a book until he got back from his… Date. She was walking back from the kitchen after washing her cup of tea when he stumbled through the door. He didn't notice her for a while, and looked like he was trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her. She said his name and he abruptly pivoted around, looking a bit surprised. The first thing she noticed was the look on his face. He seemed rather dazed. The second thing she noticed was his rumpled hair. The third, and most fatal thing she noticed was the red mark near his collarbone, where his collar was all in disarray and his precious bowtie was hanging loosely. "So, how'd it go then?" She asked thickly, even though she already knew what went down. The evidence was clear. "Aaah, umm, wonderfully. Beautifully. Quite swimmingly, yes," he said, getting a rather dreamy look in his eyes before abruptly asking, "What are you doing still awake?" Jenna shrugged her shoulders and decided maybe she should try to sleep. She walked back to her room, rather zombie-like, and plomped down onto her bed rather ungracefully. She wondered if that woman he was just with ever ungracefully plomped. She would bet anything that the Doctor must think her awfully shabby after spending the night with that woman. _Too bad she isn't his companion, _she thought, feeling rather pitiful and sorry for herself. It took her this long to realize that she had tears running down her face. But soon that feeling was replaced by something she couldn't quite identify as a certain thought wormed it's way into her head. The Doctor likes women. He might not want to love a woman, but he is attracted to them. Is he attracted to her? That was all she could think. And even if he wasn't, she knew her way around men. Could she get him to? This was what consumed her thoughts as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Many weeks passed before those thoughts drove her to do something rather rash. All during those days, her new realization about the Doctor had her feeling rather strangely. She could never stop looking at those lips, and she was always squirming around him. She wondered if his lips were very soft. They looked like it. But when her mind began to wander down that path, she would mentally slap herself. One morning, her newly flaming desire completely took hold before she could stop it. They were eating buttered toast, and she absolutely could not keep her eyes off of him. Every swipe of his arm as he buttered another slice, every time he licked his lips. "Jenna," he began, "I was thinking that maybe we could go to this planet I know where the water is bright purple and…" she tried to pay attention, she really did, but somewhere in the middle of his speech, her body decided that that was just one imploring-look-with-puppy-dog-eyes too many, and before she knew what she was doing she had lunged across the rather short table, grabbed him by his insufferable tweed jacket and caught his look of wide eyed shock and wonderment before slamming her lips to his. And his lips were soft. He remained still throughout the kiss, frozen with shock. After a little bit, she pulled away an inch or so and looked into his wide brown eyes, feeling his warm breath continue to flutter across her lips. But then it kicked in. She just_ kissed the Doctor._ She quickly pulled back and heavily sat back into her chair. She was afraid to look at him. Would he kick her out? Surely she just violated some sort of code. "Well. That was… unexpected," he breathed and coughed a bit, "Alright then. Hmm. Oh-kay. Right. So, what do you think? Purple water sounds really cool, right?"

Later that night as she lay in bed, she realized that while he didn't exactly respond to the kiss… He didn't try to stop it. He didn't even give her a talk about how he's practically immortal while she lives such a short time. She might be able to get away with doing that again. She grinned. She sounded so wicked.

Meanwhile, the Doctor also lay in his bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He wondered why on Earth she would decide to do that. And what if she tried again? What if she tried to make this… A regular occurrence? But he realized that he didn't quite mind the thought. Would he even try to stop her? She was beautiful, he knew. It wasn't the blatant, obvious kind, but the kind that you begin to see as you get to know someone. He would have thought her slightly above plain when they first met, but now she shined like a star. And she was a very good kisser. She obviously has experience. He wondered if he would be able to ever stop her if she decided that she wanted him. Probably not. He was rather frightened, but not in a very bad way.

The second time she kissed him was when they were on one of their adventures. He had just realized the solution to something very complicated and timey-wimey, and as she watched him rant about the brilliance of it all, she found she just wanted to snog him again. So she did. Honestly, the way her body takes over her actions… It seemed rather dangerous. She pushed him until his back was right up against the wall and kissed him thoroughly. This time, however, the Doctor came to his senses quickly. He kissed her back. The first kiss had been lingering there in the back of his mind for days. No matter how hard he tried to forget, it would pop up during inconvenient moments. He found himself wishing that he had kissed her back. She was delighted. He really was responding! And this was only the second time! She had never felt so accomplished.

As they continued to kiss, it became more heated. She ran her tongue over his lips, and after a moment's hesitation, he opened them. He allowed her to explore his mouth, but soon found that he longed to do the same. They battled for dominance, (she really is quite independent) and during the struggle, he switched their positions, pushing her back up against the wall. He wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed her harder. She moaned and immediately melted, allowing him to control her. She had never seen this side of him, and it was driving her mad. How she loved this man. He ran his fingers all over her body and she tangled her hands in his hair, reveling in its thickness. As his kisses ran lower, one of her hands also began to drift downwards, until she had his belt in her grasp. Suddenly, everything seemed to come crashing to a halt as the Doctor abruptly pulled away, panting. She whined in despair. She felt so cold now. Did she go too far? She mentally kicked herself. "We… should go back to the TARDIS." He breathed. She nodded in mute agreement.

After this incident, Jenna, the innocent, love struck girl, began to unknowingly wrap the Doctor around her little finger. He realized that she could always get him to go along with anything. He was like putty in her hands. And he didn't really want it to stop. She began to see, with her curious, wondrous mind, that he didn't seem to be able to say no. She wasn't sure why. But she began to instinctively use it to her advantage. It dawned on her that he would really go along with everything. And she wanted nothing more than to see that unknown side of the Doctor. She wanted to see him become undone because of her. So that's why, one day, she allowed her curiosity to go wild. She greeted him that morning, and he returned it with a large smile, as always. She looked at him then, and decided that she might as well try now. She knew he wouldn't be able to turn her down. She sauntered up and gave him a kiss right on the lips, muffling what ever he was saying with a slight "-mmf!" and when he began to respond, she pulled back. She was going to give him something special. She looked into his curious eyes and slowly began to bend her knees, his eyes widening with every passing second as he realized what she was planning. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be hushed. Her knees hit the tile floor and she reached for his belt buckle. She wanted to see it. She wanted to see what he would do. She brought out his flaccid penis and lightly kissed the head. He drew in a sharp breath, almost dropping his tea. He decided it was safer to set it on the counter beside him. As she began to lick and suck, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was, quite frankly, the most sinfully delicious view he had ever received. His face grew red, and he began to breathe heavily and make light whimpering sounds. She took it deep into her mouth, and his jaw dropped, his eyes and head rolling back in ecstasy. "Ooh, God… Jenna…." He breathed, tangling his hand in her hair. "Mmm…" He began to slowly roll his hips in spite of himself. Jenna was in awe. She was so captivated by the man in front of her. This amazing man was melting and moaning because of her. His groans became steadily louder until he came with a shout. She had never felt so accomplished, and he watched with lust filled eyes as she struggled to swallow it all. She was beautiful, indeed.

From then on, Jenna and the Doctor had a sort of mutual agreement. They never vocalized it, but they understood. They were something of lovers, but nothing associated with feelings was said. And they never made love. That was far too personal. Not that Jenna didn't dream of it. But she knew he wouldn't approve. Jenna had never been happier. Everything was the same, it just had a little something else on the side. Something just as enticing as saving a planet. But the Doctor was encountering a little issue. He knew how happy she was with their arrangement, but he was slowly becoming dissatisfied. This couldn't go on forever. They wouldn't be able to stay with each other for the rest of their lives. But he was becoming far too attached to this girl. He was far too happy with the kisses shared in the morning, or in thrilling places at probably not the best moments during their adventures. It was beginning to worry him. But one thing was hurting him the most.

Her.

She didn't realize it, of course. But every smile, every look of adoration that she would give him, was like a precious gemstone that he would store away for his enjoyment alone. He was in love with her. And she did not feel the same way. She most certainly thought of their "relationship" as fun, but he believed that that was all she was there for. It was beginning to hurt. He would kiss her with so much love poured into it, trying to say how he felt without words, but she was blind. And it was chipping away at him a bit more each day.

One night, it was too much. She woke up in the wee hours. She had had a nightmare, and was crying into her pillow. But the TARDIS could see her, and woke up the Doctor in her own way. She moved Jenna's bedroom closer to his, and he could hear her muffled sobs. He immediately bounded out of bed and into her room. She looked up at him with large, watery eyes, and he couldn't resist snuggling underneath the covers, wanting nothing more than to protect. He gathered her small body up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. He assured her that it was perfectly fine. She looked up at him and kissed him. He immediately felt his heart skip a beat, which it had been doing often lately, and squeezed her tighter. He wanted her to love him. He never wanted to let go of this sweet, beautiful girl in his arms. It hurt, oh how it hurt… his thoughts were interrupted when her hand began to trail down his chest, heading toward one destination. He pushed her away. She was so confused, and hurt. Why was he saying no? She was desperate for his touch. As she tried to reach for him again, he shoved her hands away. Her eyes began to moisten again and her heart constricted. A cold sweat drenched her body. Was he going to end it all? She felt nothing but dread. "Doctor. What is it? Please," she pleaded. His heart broke. It was too much. "You don't love me," he said in a hushed voice. She looked at him in shock. A small sob erupted from her chest. "You never loved me. I have done nothing but love you with all of my being and you refuse to acknowledge it. I don't want this to continue if you aren't going to feel the way I do. It hurts to look at you," he whispered. Hurt filled his eyes. Jenna' small sob transformed into large, hot tears. "You _idiot!_" she yelled. He stared in shock. "How can someone so brilliant be so utterly _stupid?"_ she began to hit his chest with her small fists. Crying with a feeling she couldn't identify with words, she said, "_Of course I bloody love you! I have always bloody loved you!"_ she hit him harder. "It was you! _You _wouldn't love me! You couldn't! Look at me! I'm just some bumbling human. I never have brilliant ideas, I trip over my own two feet, I'm completely useless! Why on Earth would you love me?! So I decided to be happy with what I could have. _Idiot!_" He grabbed her wrists, ceasing her furious punches without a word, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He grabbed her face and moved his lips against hers desperately, whispering _I love you _between kisses. She melted into his touch. They were both ecstatic beyond belief. He slowly lowered her until her back was on the bed and continued to touch her, worshipping her body. _I love you._ They felt like they were going to explode. All of their boundaries crumbled away as they gave themselves up to each other.

That night, they made love.


End file.
